


Night

by useyourlove



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: whedonland, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fulfill the prompt "Night" as part of the Squared Challenge at Whedonland (Round 9). Nine drabbles total were written for this challenge. Set post-<i>Serenity</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at [wartytoads](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/2954.html) on LiveJournal.

“G’night, Little One.”

She tore her eyes away from the stars, snapping out of her ruminations. “’Night.”

“You goin’ to bed any time soon? It’s gettin’ late.”

“Technically, ‘late’ and ‘night’ are arbitrary terms associated with a vestigial cultural desire to preserve some semblance of terrestrial normality while engaging in long term space travel. A normalized 24-hour circadian rhythm is crucial to maintaining the illusion of night and day while in deep space.”

His brow was furrowed, lips pursed. “So—are you going to bed any time soon?”

She turned back to the endless field of stars. “I’m not sleepy.”


End file.
